Max's First Girlfriend
by AngelKirstie
Summary: Max is more mature in this story as he gets his first real girlfriend. Enjoy!
1. Introduction

**Cast**

_Alex Russo _– **One of the main characters in WOWP, the only female Russo sibling, aged 15/16. (****Actress-Selena Gomez****)**

_Justin Russo _– **One of the main characters in WOWP, the eldest Russo sibling, aged 18.**

**(****Actor-David Henrie****)**

_Max Russo _– **One of the main characters in WOWP, the youngest Russo sibling, aged 13/14.**

**(****Actor-Jake T Austin****)**

_Professor Crumbs _– **Professor Crumbs is the headmaster of the Wizard school, WizTech. He is a wise and powerful wizard.**

**(****Actor-Ian Abercrombie****)**

_Arabella (Bella) Crumbs _– **Professor Crumbs' young granddaughter and love interest of Max Russo, aged 14**

**(****Actress-Me (A pretty girl with brown hair and blue eyes)****)**

_William (Will) Crumbs _– **Professor Crumbs' grandson and overprotective brother of Arabella, aged 15½**

**(****Actor-Nathan Kress****)**

**I wanted to show Max as more mature than he's often portrayed in the TV show.**


	2. Professor Crumbs' Arrival

"And that is it for today's lesson. Alex, tidy it up, and no, **don't** use magic!" said Jerry.

"Shoot." muttered Alex.

"Ooh, Dad!" Justin yelled excitedly.

"What? Are you going to wet yourself or something?" Alex sniggered. Max chuckled.

"No. I was going to say that someone is coming through the wizard portal!" retorted Justin.

"Oh cool, who is it?" asked Max.

"I don't know yet, dummy. That's why I said 'someone' and 'coming' not their name and came." sighed Justin.

"Nobody wants an English lesson, Justin." Alex sighed.

"Ah, Jerry, Justin, Alex and Max." came a voice.

"Professor Crumbs. To what do we owe this pleasure?" smiled Jerry.

"Well Jerry, my grandchildren have come to live with me, and as all of the Wiztech students are suffering from an outbreak of witchety-pox, they are very bored. I hoped that Alex, Justin and Max would be able to entertain them!" said Professor Crumbs.

"Sure, I'd love to." grinned Alex.

"You're offering to help?" scoffed Justin. Alex glowered at him.

"Ah, right, there must be something in it for you." Justin smiled, understanding.

"Sure, I'd love to. Then I'd be too busy to tidy the lair, right Dad?" smiled Alex.

"Of, course!" groaned Justin, throwing his arms into the air.

"Where are your grandchildren?" asked Jerry, choosing not to hear Alex and Justin.

"We're right here." a voice coughed, as a figure appeared in a puff of white smoke. A boy, who looked about age fifteen, emerged from the smoky haze.

"Allow me to introduce myself; Will Crumbs, and I am fifteen. Pleased to make your acquaintance." he smiled at Alex.

A slightly smaller, brown-haired girl appeared behind him.

"Hi, my name is Arabella, Bella for short. I'm fourteen years old." she smiled shyly at Max.

"Hey Bella." Max grinned "My name is Max."

"Nice to meet you Max." Bella beamed.

"I like your accent, it's French isn't it?" he asked. Bella raised her eyebrow.

"Don't mind Max. He's not very bright." chuckled Alex. Bella nodded, understanding.

"It's an English accent, Max." she giggled.

"Oh, cool. So what country are you from?" he asked.

"England." Bella replied, whilst shaking her head.

"Oh, nice." Max smiled.

"Well, I'll leave you all now." said Professor Crumbs, and instantly vanished in a puff of smoke.

"And I will." said Justin "Come on, Dad."

Jerry and Justin left, leaving Alex, Will, Bella and Max alone.

"Hey, Will! Do you want to see some of the cool things you can do with magic that can get you in a little or a lot of trouble?" Alex asked.

"Yes, sure!" replied Will.

"C'mon then, what're we waiting for. Bye Max!" she grinned, before poofing out, with Will.


	3. Bella

"So, Bella, what do girls like you normally do?" asked Max. Bella looked confused.

"What do you mean, 'girls like me'?" Bella frowned.

"Well...um...pretty..." suggested Max. She blushed scarlet.

"Thank-you." she smiled.

"So, what do you want to do?" Max enquired, looking at her.

"Whatever you're doing." blushed Bella.

"Do you wanna see my room?" he asked.

"Okay." she smiled.

They walked up the stairs to the bedrooms. Bella was silent and blushing redder than ever. Max, as usual, had no clue what was going on.

"So, this is my bedroom!" said Max, forcing the door open as far as it would go.

"You can't even see the floor!" she giggled, trying to wade her way through a mountain of clothes.

"Yep." Max grinned proudly.

Bella sat down on what she could see of his bed, still blushing. Max came and sat next to her.

He leant slowly towards her, and pushed a strand of her chestnut brown hair behind her ear. He then leant forwards and kissed Bella gently.

*

He leant backwards, heat radiating from his cheeks. He stared back into Bella's equally crimson face.

"That was...um...nice." flushed Bella.

"Yeah..." said Max, dumbfounded.

"Bella, I really like you." he started awkwardly.

"Yeah, I really like you too Max." she smiled.

"Look, I know it's sudden, but would you...go out with me?" he asked.

"I'd love to." Bella replied.

***

"Justin! Justin!" Max called.

"I'm in here!" Justin shouted from the kitchen.

"Justin! I think I'm in love!" Max gabbled.

"Wait, What? In love with who?" gasped Justin.

"Bella." Max said dreamily.

"Professor Crumbs' granddaughter? But you've only just met her!" Justin said incredulously.

"Yeah, I know, but I think it was love at first sight." Max sighed distantly.

"Well...okay..." sniggered Justin.

"She's so beautiful, and funny, and clever..." Max sighed.

"Max, EVERYONE is clever to you!" exclaimed Justin exasperatedly.

"Yeah, I know." retorted Max "But Bella's different."


	4. A Will to mess things up

**Author's Note 1:**I have sort of been neglecting this story because I have been so busy with 'Justin Messes Up', but the good news is that I'm posting this new chapter called When there's a Will, there's a way. (I know, terrible pun right?)

**Author's Note 2: **Will and Bella have a 'strained' relationship, they're nowhere near as close as Alex, Justin and Max are, but I won't spoil it for you, so please continue

* * *

"Bella, where are you going?" asked Will, his eyes glinting mischievously.

"Nowhere." she replied shortly.

"If you weren't going anywhere, you wouldn't dress like that." he grinned at her. She was wearing a pretty cerulean blue dress, and white slip-on shoes.

Bella scowled and tried to slip past him, but her brother was too quick for her.

"Oh, Will, please don't!" cried Bella, as she saw Will pull out his wand.

"_Some are evil, some are kind but now all must speak their mind!"_ he chanted. He swiftly slid his wand back into his pocket.

"I'm sneaking out to go on a date with Max Russo." Bella said. Will frowned at her.

"_You're_ going out with Max Russo?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, I am. Have you got a problem with that?" she asked demurely, yet sarcastically.

"Actually, Arabella, I do have a problem with that." scowled Will.

"Well, too bad, because I don't care." she retorted. Bella turned to go, not seeing that Will had pulled out his wand again.

"_Animosa Espinosa!_" Will yelled. He sniggered scathingly.

A small white rabbit sat on the floor, where Bella had been standing.

"Aw, Will, change me back, **RIGHT NOW**" scowled the rabbit.

"Nope. I don't think I will." smiled Will.

"Fine, but you do understand that I will have to inform our grandfather about this." she smirked.

"Fine, then I'll have to inform our grandfather about you having a boyfriend. And not just any boyfriend but one that he won't approve of." Will grinned.

"How do you know that he won't approve of Max? Now, change me back into a human!" Bella frowned.

"Bella, are you kidding? Have you seen Max?" scoffed Will.

"Change me back. I'm late, Max will be worried." the rabbit glared at him, choosing to ignore Will's last comment.

"Okay, okay! _Humanosa Espinosa_." he chuckled maliciously "We'll talk about this when you get home."

Bella stood up, and dusted down her outfit.

"I hate you." she scowled, before going out and slamming the door behind her.

***

Max stood, looking at his watch.

"She's an hour late." he sighed to himself.

Alex walked past to get to the Sub Station.

"Hey, Max! Where's Bella? Weren't you two supposed to be going out tonight?" she remarked.

"Yeah, I thought we were." Max sighed.

"Well, what happened?" Alex asked.

"She stood me up Alex." Max muttered.

"Aw, Max. I'm so sorry." Alex comforted

"Thanks, Alex." Max said miserably.

"Come on, let's go inside." Alex said, putting her arm around her little brother. They went into the Sub Station together.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for anyone who kinda liked the character Will, he is slightly evil. A very sweet moment between Max and Alex there, to contrast with the bitter moment between Bella and Will. I will continue with this story soon. I also suggest that if you like this story, try my other story 'Justin messes up' or Mirage888's story 'Naturally'.

_Enjoy!!!!_


	5. Have a heart

**_A/N: Hey People, I'm not dead!!!!_**

**_I've been extremely busy so sorry for not updating!!!!! Please carry on, If I get 5 reviews, I promise to update soon!!!_**

**_Thanks to Mirage888 for the ONLY review, so yeah, this chapter is dedicated to her!!!_**

* * *

"Max! Max!" called Bella.

She looked around the dark street forlornly.

"The Sub Station!" she gasped, and ran to the door. She knocked on it, and Justin promptly opened it.

"Bella?" Justin whispered.

"Yeah." she muttered.

"Look Bella, I don't think you should come in." sighed Justin.

"What? Justin, why not?" Bella asked.

"I think that you've hurt Max enough." Justin scowled, closing the door.

***

"Back so soon?" grinned Will.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Bella sourly

"I used a spell." Will smiled.

"So _you_ did this?" she glared.

"Oh, no. I wish I had though. No I used '_Please please, tell me now, is there something I should know, Deranium, Deranium_'." Will replied, laughing.

"You monster! You don't even care about your own sister!" yelled Bella, rushing upstairs with tears pouring down her face.

There was the sound of a door slamming.

Then Will was left in the corridor alone.

He looked upstairs, a guilty look on his face.

He heard noisy sobs from upstairs, and felt a sudden pain in his heart. He clapped his hand to his chest.

"That's what you get for acting so cruelly towards your own sister Will." came a voice.

Will jumped.

"Oh, grandfather, I never saw you there." he said.

"Have you no heart Will?" asked Professor Crumbs, shaking his head sadly.

Will shuffled uncomfortably.

"You _do_ have a heart, but it's buried deep inside, and you most likely haven't used it in a long time." sighed Professor Crumbs.

"I did though, Grandfather, I used it this afternoon. When I was with Alex. She made me feel happier than I have in a long, long time." Will replied.


End file.
